


Take a Risk

by lostinlahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac, Canonical Child Abuse, Emissary!Stiles, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, OT3, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Scisaac - Freeform, Stiles gets around, Threesomes, fake dating au, honestly there's no timeline to this, scallisaac, there's sex eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlahey/pseuds/lostinlahey
Summary: In which Allison Argent agrees to be in a fake relationship with Isaac Lahey, but gets a lot more than she bargained for.(Or the one where Allison Argent and Isaac Lahey start to fake date and end up real dating Scott McCall together.)





	1. Rash Decisions

“Jesus Christ, Lydia.” Allison let out a low whistle as she stepped into the girl’s mansion. It was yet another one of the strawberry blonde’s _very_ popular parties. And not without reason.

It had been a few months since Allison and Scott broke up. It was a mutual thing, and as much Allison loved Scott, there was something about them; something that told her that they’d never work out. There was something missing from their relationship. Scott was just too perfect. And also a werewolf, which definitely didn’t help their situations.

So, Lydia took it upon herself to set Allison up. She’d sent Allison on far too many blind dates, in Allison’s opinion. All of them had been horrific, even worse than the time Allison had went on that date with Eric Miller in the eighth grade and he had tried to kiss her with tongue. And this party was yet another attempt at a date. ‘Something less hard to mess up,’ as Lydia had said.

“I know,” Lydia clapped her hands together, spinning around in an all too familiar pirouette. “One of my best.” She said, grabbing Allison by the hand and dragging her upstairs. The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but Lydia cut her off. “There is _no way_ you are wearing that.” She said, scanning the huntress up and down, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

“What? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Allison looked down. It was simple and just her style. A leather skirt and a cute crop top, the one that she saved for special occasions. She thought it was nice, but Lydia seemed to strongly disagree.

“No, it’d be perfect!” She paused for dramatic effect, her face falling. “If you were twelve. I’m going to get you a real outfit. Sit tight.” The banshee said, sitting Allison down onto her plush bed as she sifted through her closet. Allison had always loved hanging out with Lydia, she always felt accepted. Like she could tell her everything. They had been through hell and back together, literally, and they were still close.

After a few moments of pondering Lydia whirled around, tossing a dress at Allison. Her hunter reflexes got the best of her and Allison caught it in mid-air, causing Lydia to quirk an eyebrow.

“So, uh, where is it?” She questioned, holding up the hanger. It was a sleek purple maxi dress, much shorter than Allison was used to. The redhead shrugged in response.

“Oh, quiet.” Lydia waved a hand dismissively. “You’ll look great in it. Especially in that leather jacket I know you brought.” Allison smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Giving in, she stood up to change. The girl knew Lydia wouldn't go down without a fight, and fighting her was like fighting a pack of lions; you just can’t win. Lydia smirked, looking like she was going to gloat about her victory but she was interrupted by the doorbell’s shrill ring. “We will continue this conversation later. Go change.” She said, backing out as she pointed a finger at Allison. The brunette put her hands up in surrender with a small laugh as Lydia shut the door behind her. She shimmied out of her skirt and shirt, and into the skin tight dress. Allison sucked in a sharp breath and made her way down the stairs, grabbing her jacket off the coat rack and pulling it on as she entered the main room.

“Allison!” She heard a voice call. The house was already pretty packed, people bustling about. She noticed a keg sitting in the kitchen. Trying to locate the source of the voice, her eyes scanned the crowd when a familiar figure emerged from the crowd. Allison let out a sigh of relief.

“Stiles.” She smiled as the boy approached her. They weren't close, no, and they definitely had not grown closer over the time she had spent away from Scott, but it was still nice to see someone she knew. “Hey, have you seen Lydia?” She asked. Since the boy was so obsessed with her, she figured he’d have eyes on her. The way Stiles perked up proved she was right.

“Actually, she was looking for you.” The huntress cocked an eyebrow. Typically, when Lydia was looking for her, something was coming. “She’s in the kitchen. Chatting up some lacrosse goon.” Allison laughed.

“Aren't you on the lacrosse team?” She asked, and Stiles shot her a pointed look.

“Yeah, but I’m not a goon.” He huffed, stalking towards the kitchen. Allison followed, pushing through the cluster or teenagers. “I barely even play.” He scoffed, reaching the crowd around the keg where Lydia was situated in the outskirts.

“Lydia!” Allison called, reaching her alongside Stiles. Lydia put on a smile. The brunette noticed it wasn't very real, it was sickeningly sweet. The one she used to charm boys or girls into doing what she wanted. It was a smile Allison rarely saw anymore, one she hadn’t seen since they first met.

“Allison. Perfect timing.” Allison grimaced. Her tone of voice matched her smile, and it made her sick to her stomach. The more she thought about it, the less she missed old Lydia. “This,” She said, gesturing to the tree in the varsity jacket beside her. “Is Ryder Kingston.” The boy gave her a hasty wave, one that she recuperated just as awkwardly. “Very nice. _Very Single.”_ The boy blushed as Lydia spoke. Allison smiled. There was a beat of silence that passed between the four of them. “Stiles? Can speak to you for a second?” Stiles nodded and the duo left, leaving Allison and Ryder. Deciding to take a chance, she stuck out a hand.

“Allison Argent.” She said as he grabbed it, shaking it firmly. He seemed sweet enough, and Allison was a believer in second chances. Or ninth. She was starting to lose count.

“Ryder. But, uh, you already knew that.” He stuttered, and Allison laughed. “Beer?” He offered, and she took it with a smile, leaning on the counter next to her.

“So. Ryder. I’ve never really seen you around. You new?” He nodded. Allison got a good look at him as she tuned out whatever origin story he was telling her. He was quite cute. Green eyes, brown hair, it was definitely a step up from the other guys Lydia was setting her up with. Ryder seemed to be a little more her speed. All the guys Lydia set Allison up with all kind of looked like Jackson, and she did _not_ need that reminder. A loud cheer from behind her shocked her back into reality.

“-And that’s why I now reside in Beacon Hills, California.” He said, and Allison nodded, pretending like she knew exactly what he said and hoping he didn't question her about it later. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by two stilettos clicking on the marble behind her and Lydia’s regal voice. Allison let out a breath. Saved by her recurring bell.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming!” She raised her red solo cup as a cheer ran through the room. “I would just like to announce that we’ll be playing _seven minutes in heaven_ in the next room.” She said and with that she hopped off the counter, sticking her landing directly beside Allison. “You’re coming.” She paused, glancing over at Ryder. “You too.” Allison cleared her throat.

“Uh, Lydia? Can I talk to you for a second?” She asked, shooting a sorry look Ryder’s way. “We’ll meet you in the next room.” She said and he nodded, wandering off to leave the pair of girls alone. “What are you doing?” Allison asked, appalled. Everything Lydia was doing what extremely out of character, even for her. It reminded her of past, catty, Lydia.

“Look, I’m just tired of seeing you so down in the dumps, okay?” Lydia’s face fell into a frown as she spoke. Allison could see the familiar vulnerability in her eyes as Lydia grabbed her hands in her own. “I know you miss Scott, and ever since you broke up, you’ve haven’t yourself.” Allison sighed. It was true, she did miss Scott, and it was hard to adjust. The dates Lydia were sending her on definitely weren’t helping. Allison had immersed herself so much in training and school that it left her no free time. ( re: no time to think about a certain werewolf. )

“It’s just- hard.” Lydia nodded sympathetically, her thick lips thinning into a line.

“I know, and you need to get your mind off that. I mean, you saw what happened to me after Jackson. I swear to you, it’ll make you feel so much better.” She said, turning around to point at the room behind her. “In there, is a possible second chance. And if it's not him, then it might be the next one.” Next one? Allison barely wanted to try with this one. The only reason she was going out with all these guys was because she loved Lydia too much to say no.

“Lydia-” Allison started, but the girl cut her off.

“You’re Allison _fucking_ Argent. You deserve better than some guy who has _definitely_ moved on.” Lydia was staring behind Allison’s shoulder, so the brunette turned to follow her sight of vision.

And there he was in all his glory.

Scott Mccall, talking to some girl that she assumed was new. They were laughing about something, and the asian girl laid a hand on one of Scott’s biceps. Even though they weren’t dating anymore, Allison still couldn't help but feel a little territorial. Lydia placed a supportive hand on top of her tense shoulder.

“Now, you could waste your time on him,” Lydia used her chin to gesture towards Scott. “Or, you could use the totally _hot_ , totally _available_ guy waiting for you in the next room.” She said. Maybe she was right. Why was Allison wasting all this time when Scott was already moving on? She was happy for him and it was what she wanted, but it still stung. She took a deep breath. She looked hot, and maybe, just maybe, it was time to move on. Ryder definitely seemed like a good contender to move onto. Allison straightened up and whipped around, marching into the next room with pride, Lydia quick on her tail. The girl went to make another announcement, but not before handing the huntress her purse.

“Alright!” The girl clapped her hands together, picking a random metal beer can off the table. “Make a circle!” Everyone scampered around to obey, and Lydia placed the can in the middle. “New kids first. Ryder?” Said boy blushed, something he had been doing quite often, and leaned forward to spin the can. Allison watched as it spun, starting slow down. Lydia was capable of a lot of things thanks to her banshee powers, but last time Allison checked telekinesis wasn’t on the list. And yet, the can slowed down to a stop, pointing directly at her. She looked up at Lydia with a shocked look on her face, and the girl just smirked in response.

“Allison!” Someone cheered and she broke eye contact with Lydia to locate the source. It was Stiles again, this time accompanied with Scott and the asian girl. Allison’s mood soured as she stood up, stalking towards Lydia before gesturing for Ryder to go inside without her. He nodded and turned in, and Allison whirled around.

“Lydia! What the hell? Or rather, how the hell?” She shrieked, but Lydia simply smiled and took her purse back from her.

“Magnet in my purse.” Allison groaned. “Go get some.” Allison shot Lydia a dirty look as she padded towards the closet and shoved herself in the small space, face to face with Ryder.

“Hey.” Ryder grinned, nose to nose with her. Allison couldn't help but grin back.

“Hello.” His laugh seemed to cut through some of the tension in the closet, and Allison rested her head against the wall as she sighed. Ryder watched as she exhaled, trying his best to cross his arms over his chest in the small space provided.

“So...” Allison blew a strand of her out of her face as he spoke. “What should we do?” The brunette looked around, but all she saw was the door and some coats. She patted around her body, shooting Ryder a pointed look when he shot an eyebrow up suggestively. Allison pulled out a pack of gum and a tube of lipstick. She held the tube of lipstick up with a grin on her face.

“Fancy a makeover?” She questioned and Ryder laughed deeply, and it made Allison blush a little bit.

“I mean, what the hell?” Ryder crouched down and Allison giggled, something she hadn’t done in a long time. It was the same color that she was wearing, and she applied it like she would on herself or Lydia. Just a thin coat, but the pink was still prominent against Ryder’s skin.

“Cute.” Ryder and Allison laughed in unison. She looked up into Ryder’s green eyes and suddenly he was moving in to close the space. But impulsively, she placed a hand on his chest to stop him. She mentally commented on how toned he was as she grinned sheepishly. “I like you.” She started, trying to ignore the stunned look on his face. “But we just met, and I just got out of a super intense relationship, and I just- I can’t.” Ryder seemed to nod, understandingly, turning a little red. Allison felt her cheeks burn with the same color.

“Yeah. No, I totally understand.” Allison hastily removed her hand from his chest and they stood basking in the awkward silence, completed with throat clearing and shifty glances. The brunette couldn’t help but jump when the closet door slid open. Ryder’s hand shot up to wipe off the remains of the lipstick Allison had applied, and the huntress slinked past Lydia and made a beeline for the kitchen. She needed a drink.

When she finally has a red cup in her hand she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, leaning against Lydia’s marble counter, taking a much needed sip. She stood up instinctively when she saw the redhead approaching.

“So, I heard it went well!” Lydia wiggled her perfectly manicured eyebrows and Allison rolled her eyes.

“Nothing happened. We just, uh, talked.” She shrugged loosely, taking another sip. Lydia's face scrunched in confusion as she spoke. But, knowing Lydia it was probably something along the lines of Allison’s hair looking a little too askew. “What?” The huntress questioned, shrinking into herself insecurely.

“Oh! Well, Ryder's in the next room telling everyone you hooked up. And your lipstick is smeared all over his face. I’d know that signature ‘ _Allison Argent Pink_ ’ anywhere.” Allison slammed her drink on the counter, the beer sloshing over the edges as she stormed out of the room, leaving Lydia with a dumbfounded look on her face. It didn’t take her too long to spot Ryder. She stalked towards him, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around.

“What the hell?” She exclaimed. Ryder’s sincere and kind expression was gone, replaced by a crude sneer. It was like the boy she had met a few minutes ago was gone, replaced by an alcohol induced douchebag. “Why are you telling people we hooked up, _when we obviously did not?_ ” She hissed, her hand gesturing borderlining aggressive. People were staring now, but Allison didn't care.

“Please. I’m doing you a favour.” Ryder snarled, and Allison scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, her cocked eyebrow beckoning the boy to continue. “I’m showing them Allison Argent is back. Ready to be a _grade. A. Slut_ . Just like before. I’ve heard the rumors-” He started but Allison cut him off promptly. With the sound of her fist connected with face. The girl contemplated a slap, but typically punches left bruises behind. And Allison wanted to leave a bruise. A chorus of “ _Oooh’s_ ” rang through the crowd as the girl stormed off again. She pushed past the crowd that had formed until she somehow found herself outside. Allison let out a long groan, running a hand through her hair. She glanced around, taking in the scenery that was Lydia’s backyard and suddenly noticed a body standing a few feet away from her.

Isaac Lahey. He was a beta in the Hale pack, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t hunted him once or twice. Or multiple times. And here he was, in all his werewolf glory, smoking. In Lydia’s backyard. Silently, he offered her a cigarette with a cocked eyebrow. After a moment she took it and he closed the space between them and lit it. She slowly brought it up to her lips and took a drag, inhaling the smoke. She willed herself to not cough, but her eyes teared up as she exhaled, and she attempted to hide her oncoming cough by clearing her throat.

“Didn’t know you smoked.” Isaac commented. His voice was deep and smooth, and Allison wanted to hear it _a lot_ more often. But at the same time, she wanted to punch the smug look off his face.

“I didn't know you smoked either.” Isaac laughed, flicking the ashes off his cigarette with ease. Allison hadn’t heard him laugh before, and she was so surprised that she turned to him. She’d be a liar if she said she didn't think he was attractive. A blind person would think he’s attractive. He was intense, all sharp edges, like he was carved out of marble.

“Touché.” It was her turn to laugh now. “Actually, I don’t, usually. I’m just a little stressed.” He ran a hasty hand through his hair, and she sighed in agreement.

“Me too.” She agreed taking another drag. After a few a moments of comfortable silence, she laughed at herself. Honestly, if someone had told her that she’d be smoking with Isaac Lahey during a party, she probably would have laughed in their face. “Lydia keeps forcing me to go out on dates. And they all keep turning out to be dickbags. Like, ten for ten.” She let the confession slip out and Isaac chuckled.

“Ten?” He sounded appalled, and she nodded. “Damn,” He whistled, and she nodded once more, watching as Isaac dropped the cigarette and put it out under his foot. “We seem to be on the same page. Derek keeps forcing the pack to go out together, but I don’t want to spend another second watching Boyd and Erica shove their tongues down each other’s throats or listen to them keep bugging me about getting into a relationship.” He sighed. “They’re inside. It’s a grind-fest in there.” Isaac shivered, his blue eyes twinkling.

“Well, they will _never_ be as overbearing as The Lydia Martin.” She said, putting out her own cigarette as she spoke. “That girl is more desperate to get a dick in me than she is to get dick in herself.” She heard Isaac choke at her words, but she didn’t mind. A tipsy Allison was an unfiltered one.

“Right.” Isaac cleared his throat to clear some of the tension she had created. “Maybe she’s just throwing hook ups your way. Because, no offence, but you don’t exactly seem like you’re exactly _ready_ for another relationship.” Allison scoffed at his words, glaring daggers at the blond.

“You know, just because you say ‘ _no offence_ ,’ doesn’t mean it’s not offensive.” Isaac simply shrugged, and Allison rolled her eyes but continued nevertheless. “And you know, you don’t seem fit to be in a relationship either.” Now it was Isaac’s turn to scoff.

“Okay, I am _very_ fit to be in a relationship, thank you very much. I’d be a very good boyfriend.” Isaac retorted, cocking an eyebrow at the huntress. “In fact, you’d be lucky to date me.” Allison had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

“Oh my god!” The girl turned to Isaac, a bemused look on her face. “Please. Dating you would be like dating a brick wall.” Isaac’s eyebrows shot up as he turned to look at her, an obviously offended expression painted all over his face.

“How would you know? This is the longest conversation you’ve had with me without stabbing me!” Isaac exclaimed. Allison pursed her lips. That was true, but she had heard things. He was cold and cruel, ready to carry out whatever orders his alpha demanded of him. He didn’t have a mind of his own. Or maybe he did, and it just consisted of sarcastic remarks and staring broodily into the distance.

“All you do is pout at people and attack people when Derek tells you too! So, excuse me if I didn't want to exactly engage in conversation with you.” Isaac splayed a hand on his — extremely toned, as Allison had taken notice to — chest in mock offence. He dropped it quickly, and a smirk began to tug on the edges of his lips.

“Okay. Proposition that I think will solve all our problems.” He paused for dramatic affect, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Allison Argent, would you like to go out on a date? Because I-” Allison cut him off surprised squeak, that transitioned into a cackle.

“You really think-? You think-? Oh my god!” Isaac rolled his eyes so hard Allison thought they might fall out of his head.

“God, woman, let me finish.” He groaned, smoothing a hand across his face in frustration. “We get into a fake relationship. It gets Lydia off your back, and the pack off mine. And I get to prove that I am a _great_ boyfriend.” His proposal hung in the air like a loose thread as Allison sat on the offer. He did make a very good point. No more Lydia bothering her about dates, no more sitting through _hours_ of tuning out jock talk. But on the other hand, he was Isaac Lahey. What would the pack think?

Actually, screw what the pack thought.

“Sure. Fine. Okay. But, we need to work out a few rules.” Isaac cocked an eyebrow, like he wasn't really expecting her to agree. But nevertheless she continued to speak.

“One. We’re only dating in public. Nothing is going to happen behind closed doors.” She started to list, counting them on off her fingers as she spoke. “Two. We need to establish a story. No one’s going to believe us if our stories don't match.” The blond rolled his eyes but stood silently, letting her continue. Three. If one of us wants to end this, it ends. No questions asked.” Isaac nodded, the only indication that he was actually listening to her was that he started shrugging slightly in agreement.

“Sounds good to me.” In Allison’s opinion, he sounded a little _too_ nonchalant, but she decided to let it go for the time being. He pulled out his phone, and Allison snatched it out of his hand, ignoring his protests as she entered her number into his phone, adding a heart at the end for good measure. She handed it back to him, smiling at his frown. “You could have just asked, you know.” He said, shooting her a look as she giggled.

“Yeah, but that’s not as fun,” Allison says, stifling a chuckle. “Your reaction was hilarious.” She broke out laughing with a snort, and she noticed as a smile began to tug at the edge of his lips. Usually, whenever she saw him in the halls he was always scowling alongside Erica and Boyd, but it was nice to see him actually enjoying himself for once. The lights that illuminated Lydia’s pool at night reflected off the water and onto Isaac’s face, leaving Allsion in awe of how ethereal he looked. She wouldn’t be surprised if a halo appeared over his messily tousled hair, and angel wings stretched out from behind his back.

“You’re staring.” He stated plainly. Allison hadn’t noticed that he’d stopped staring off into the distance to look at her.

“Sorry,” She apologized, quickly turning away as she rubbed her neck and blushed. “It’s just- weird, you know?”  Allison sighed, letting her hands drop back beside her side. She didn’t know how to phrase what she was thinking into a comprehensible sentence. She had never been good with emotions, her mom had never really had a heart to heart with her and her dad was, well, he was her dad. Allison never really knew how to put what she was feeling into words, and instead she just let her emotions overwhelm her.

“What’s weird?” Isaac asked, shoving his hands into his pockets as he spoke. She also assumed that Isaac wasn’t really all that experienced with emotions either. His past had just been revealed to everyone in the supernatural world, out and easy to read like a book. No one really spoke about it, in fact no one had said a word about it, but somehow everyone knew about it. Everyone knew about the boy that took the bite to get away from his father.

“Nevermind,” She said softly as she shook her head, whirling on her heels. It had been a long night. Allison just wanted to go home and knock out. She had had enough plot twists to last her a month. “I’m just going to go.” And without another word she opened the screen door and closed it behind her before Isaac could open his mouth to say another word.

Allison pushed through the mass of sweaty teenagers as she fought her way to the door, but not before Lydia caught her arm on the way out. With a mumbled _I’ll text you tomorrow, okay?_ She tugged her arm out of her grip and just kept going. The front door was already open, and there was a familiar figure standing outside.

“Allison!” Stiles exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing in concern as she walked down Lydia’s front steps to join him on the tarmac. “I heard what happened. Are you okay?” Allison nodded, and swung her car keys around her pointer finger, making a move to step in the direction of her car before Stiles snatched the key. “There’s no way you are driving home. I saw you drinking.” He said, and with that he grabbed her arm and dragged her toward his beat up blue Jeep. “I’ll drive you home.” He said, opening the passenger door for her like the gentleman he was.  She let out a soft laugh as she climbed inside, Stiles rushing to the other side of the car to climb into the driver’s seat.

Stiles had driven her home plenty of times before, when she was dating Scott. He was a nice kid. Emissary for the Hale pack and ( in Allison’s opinion ) an undercover genius, Stiles seemed to be the only one who could really balance the supernatural life and his regular life. Everyone else seemed to be too far deep into the supernatural side of things, so it was refreshing to see that at least one person she knew had themselves handled. Allison and Stiles sat in comfortable silence as he drove, the only noise being the soft murmurs of the police channels coming from Stiles’ radio. Eventually he slowed to a stop at the front of her doorstep, placing her keys back into her waiting palm.

“Thanks.” She said. She really didn’t know what else to say to him. He was her ex's best friend, and she didn’t want to cross any weird unspoken boundary between them. Allison was never very good with all this teenage etiquette.

“No problem.” He smiled at her, not noticing how curt her answer was and how uncomfortable she was standing outside, waiting for him to drive away. After a moment the Jeep’s engine rumbled back to life and he sped off, presumably to go pick up Scott or Malia from Lydia’s party. Fumbling with her keys, she pushed open the front door, only to be greeted by the echoing silence of an empty house. She padded up the stairs and flopped onto the bed, pulling her phone out of the pocket of her jacket. She had a few notifications; mostly just missed calls from Lydia and a few messages.

 **Instagram @ 21:24:** _@thelydiamartin started a live video! Don’t miss it!_

 **Snapchat @ 22:56:** _scott mccall (2), lydia martin (6), jackson whittemore, danny mahealani (2), malia tate_

 **Lydia Martin @ 23:46:** _alli?? you okay??_  

 **Lydia Martin @ 23:48:** _you left your car here_

 **Lydia Martin @ 23:48:** _allison are you okay_

**3 Missed Calls from Lydia Martin**

**Lydia Martin @ 23:54:** _nvm, stiles just told me he drove you home. text me back. just want to know you’re okay._

After shooting off a quick message to Lydia letting her know that she was at home, and really just wanted to go to bed, her notifications went off one more time. The number was unknown, but she knew who it was seconds after reading the message.

****714 - 835 - 2525 @ 00:09:** ** _heard u left. meet me at snakes and lattes tmmw so we can talk? i’ll pay. i’m ur boyfriend now anyways ;)_


	2. Secrets and Old Habits

Allison sits patiently in her wooden booth at Snakes and Lattes. It’s a little café in downtown Beacon Hills where they let you drink and play board games at the same time; hence the name. It’s cute and homey. Scott had taken her there a few times before as a date, so the place wasn’t that new to her. A waiter flitted by and placed the hot chocolate she had ordered in front of her, and she thanked him as he walked away. She couldn’t tell if she was imagining it, but she could see the design of a wolf howling at the moon swirled into the foam of her drink. Before she could ponder any further about it, someone slid into the bench across from her. Isaac, obviously, looking devilishly angelic as always.

“Hey,” Isaac settled into the seat as Allison shot him a shy smile and wrapped her hands around the mug. “Thanks for meeting me.” Despite his cocky badass attitude yesterday - or everyday, if she was being honest - , Allison couldn’t help but notice that he was acting a little more timid than usual. That gave the huntress the boost of confidence she needed to sit straight and start talking.

“Of course. No problem...” She trailed off, rubbing her neck in a way she hoped was casual. “Look, I was a little drunk yesterday so I understand if-” The brunette started, but was cut off.

“Wow, Allison. I didn’t know Argents backed away from a challenge.” He said, a mischievous look in his eye. They had barely spoken, but it seemed that the beta knew just what to say to push her buttons.  And as much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn’t help but admit that it was working.

“I’m not _backing away_ , per say, I’m just giving you a chance to change your mind.” She countered, attempting to throw his dumb look back in his face, but the werewolf seemed unfazed as he continued.

“Really? Because it seems to me that you’ve changed your mind,” He said, making a move to stand up and leave as he spoke. “But that’s fine by me. I’m sure Lydia has another hot date set up for you, ready to go.”

“Okay! Fine!” Allison exclaimed, the words slipping out of her mouth before she even realized she was speaking. Isaac sat back down, a smug look of victory painted all over his face. “I’ll… _date..._ you.”

“Well, don’t sound too excited now.” Isaac quipped, obviously taking notice of her slightly reluctant tone of voice. Disregarding his comment as she rolled her eyes, she began to speak.

“Okay, well, if we’re going to do this we’ll need to establish a few ground rul-”

“We did that yesterday.” Isaac quirked an eyebrow at the huntress as she blushed. “Do you not remember?” He asked, and Allison just shrugged.

“I wouldn’t say ‘ _I don’t remember’;_ it’s more along the lines of ‘ _it’s hazy._ ’” She said simply, trying to take a sip of her rapidly cooling hot chocolate as nonchalantly as possible.

“What? So then how did you get home?” If Allison didn’t know any better she would say he was genuinely concerned for her well being. But he was Isaac, and she was Allison.

“Stiles drove me home. Lydia dropped off my car this morning to see if I was okay.” She replied, toying with the handle of her mug as she spoke.

“Morning after valet service? Aren’t I a lucky guy?” Allison sighed as Isaac resumed his previous position of somehow being attractively posed in a casual manner.

“Anyways, back to the task on hand.” She said, changing the subject quickly. “How did- How did _we_ happen?” She said, gesturing between them. Isaac pondered for a moment before leaning forwards.

“It’s a classic Romeo and Juliet story. Hunter and Werewolf. I ask you on a date. You say yes, thinking you’ll hate it anyways. But you don’t. We continue to date in secret, until now, when we’re ready to come out about our relationship to our packs.” He says, and Allison is actually some sort of impressed.    

“Wow. Didn’t peg you for the writer type.” She said as he leans back into the back of the booth seat, obviously very impressed with his own story as well.

“Thanks. But I’m not,” Isaac tries to hide his slight blush by ducking his head down slightly, but Allison can see the pink tint painted across the pale expanse of his cheeks. “I’m not very good at English.” Allison chuckles as he finally looks her in the eye again.

“Okay well, why’d I stay then?” She asks, wondering if he had thought any further than the bare skeleton of their pretend relationship. And apparently he had, because without missing a beat he starts to speak again.

“I probably did all this romantic shit. Took you here,” Isaac gestures the the little cafe around them without stopping his stream of thought. “Got you flowers. Actually listened to you speak. I wasn’t a total douchebag.” Allison nodded. Considering the multitude of horrible dates she has been on in the past few months, Isaac’s date actually sounded pretty appealing.

“Why this place?” She asked curiously. Isaac seemed pretty infatuated with this place, and honestly, Allison didn’t see why. Nothing really stood out to her in the earnest. The place wasn’t a dump, but it wasn’t exactly her favourite place in Beacon Hills.   

“I don’t know,” Isaac shrugged, looking down once more. “My dad used to take our family here before…” He trailed off, but he didn’t need to continue for Allison to piece what he was going to say. Before his mom had died. Before his brother had died. Before his dad had died.

“I’m sorry.” She knew that he heard this often and that it didn’t really mean anything to him, but for some reason she still felt obligated to say it. She knew the feeling of losing a parent - she had lost her mom - but she didn’t know what it was like to lose _everybody_.

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault.” Isaac shrugged her apology off in a surprisingly casual fashion, way too casual for someone who was the last in his own bloodline. Allison honestly wasn’t too sure how he did it. No, she wasn’t all that invested in the daily life of the Lahey household, but she was sure that Isaac had loved his family in some sort of weird, twisted way. They were still the people who raised him and loved him. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that this kid had seen a lot of bodies. Almost more than she had. Isaac cleared his throat, and Allison realized they had been sitting in silence for the past few moments. She opened her mouth to speak, but all she could think of doing was muttering another apology.

“I just- I can’t imagine.” She said, and Isaac shifted in his seat silently, his blue eyes flicking away from her face and focusing onto something in the distance behind her. “Anyways. So, are we going to tell everyone tomorrow, or…?” Allison questioned in an attempt to change this subject. This seemed to catch his attention once more, and he turned back to her.

“Er, yeah. I think that’d be a good idea.” He said softly, shrugging as he slowly tried to regain his facade form the fatal blow it had taken. “Just make sure Stiles doesn’t zap me into oblivion, or anything.”

“No promises. Ever since he’s been able to actually _use_ his powers, he started doing whatever he wanted.” She chuckled and he smiled, drumming his fingers on the table.

“Trust me, I know. One time I told him his shirt was on backwards and he threatened to turn me into a dog. Like, an actual canine.” He groaned, and she took another sip of her hot chocolate, shaking her head as she did so.

Stiles had recently become the emissary of the Hale pack. Ever since Scott had been bitten, Derek had always hung around the teens, more often than not. Eventually, Scott didn’t have to be around for Derek to be around. He’d pop up whenever trouble was near, or whenever they needed information but were too dumb to figure it out themselves. Which was all the time. Stiles had taken a liking to the older werewolf, and soon enough he had become advisor to the alpha. He didn’t start learning all the rituals and magic until a little later. Derek didn’t seem to trust Stiles with any supernatural ability, - or really anything at all - but somehow the hyperactive boy seemed to convince him.

“Yeah, well, one time he was playing my arrows and he turned them all into sticks. All of them. I had to wait for Derek to teach him how to change them back.” She countered, and Isaac’s confidence seemed to be trickling back. He had settled back into his seemingly natural asshole-y attitude.

“Damn,” He looked like he was going to say something else, but the chime of his phone interrupted him. He pulled it out of his hoodie pocket quickly, his face falling into a frown. “Shit. I have to go. Derek’s calling a pack meeting or something.” He said, shuffling out of the booth and throwing a five down onto the booth table and shooting her a smile. “For the hot chocolate.” And with that he was out the door, leaving Allison alone.

She finished up her drink and set out, heading back home. Allison threw her bag down onto the counter, padding up the stairs before getting caught by her dad on the staircase.

“Dad?” She questioned, stopping in her tracks. Her dad was never usually home. He was always on hunting trips, crisscrossing around America or something along those lines. He’d been doing it more often after her mother died, so she never really had gotten the chance to ask what he was really doing.

“Allison.” He said curtly, nodding at her as his cold blue eyes assessed her. She swallowed, wrapping her arms around her dad. After a moment's hesitation he recuperated, and she buried her nose in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. “Don’t get too attached. I have to go out to South Dakota.” He said in a familiar gravelly voice that only made Allison squeeze her father harder.

“Didn’t you just go out there last week?” She questioned, her voice muffled by her father’s shoulder.

“I did, but there’s a real bad supernatural problem out there for some reason. I’ll be back before you know it.” And with that and kiss on her head he was out the door again, leaving Allison standing alone in the middle of the staircase. He even closed the door silently on his way out. Desperate for someone to vent to, she sent a text off to Lydia.

Less than an hour later she was flopped across the width of the strawberry blonde’s bed, talking as Lydia worked through her stack of Advanced Physics homework.

“And he just left!” She exclaimed, flipping from her back to her stomach to look at her best friend and gauge her reaction. “He didn’t even say goodbye! He literally just walked out the door.” Lydia scribbled something down before looking up at the huntress from her spot on the floor, her bottom lip jut out in thought.

“Allison, the man is grieving. I’m sure he’ll talk to you when he’s ready.” Lydia said softly, placing her book down beside her and crawling up onto the bed next to Allison.

“I was grieving too!” Allison groaned, and Lydia waved a hand dismissively.

“Everyone grieves in different ways. Just because your time is over doesn’t mean everyone finished too. These things take time.” Lydia said, grabbing a lock of brown hair in between two of her fingers and fiddling with it. Allison opened her mouth to respond, but her notifications beat her to it. Lydia rolled over and yanked Allison’s phone out of her purse. She turned it on and made the move to hand the brunette her phone but froze half way, a shocked look on her face.

“What?” Allison questioned, sitting up as she grabbed for her phone, but Lydia withdrew her hand from her reach. “Is everything okay?” Her tone was urgent now.

“I’m sorry. _Since when are you texting Isaac Lahey?_ ” The banshee squealed in disbelief, turning Allison’s phone to show her the notification. And there it was, in all it’s glory.

 **Isaac Lahey @ 15:43:** _wanna hang out tomorrow?? coffee?? a movie?? the library??_

“Oh. Oh God.” Allison groaned, flopping back down onto the bed, but Lydia didn’t drop the topic.

“‘ _Oh God’_ is right. Explain yourself!” Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and gave Allison the same look she gives Stiles and Scott when she suspects they’re lying to her.

“So…” Allison trailed off, not looking Lydia in the eye. “I’m kind of dating him, actually.”

“What?” Lydia exclaimed in disbelief. “You’re lying! You’re kidding, right?” She asked and it seemed to be a serious question; like she really hoped Allison was kidding.

“Uh, nope. We were going to tell the pack tomorrow.” Allison finally sat up and looked at Lydia; she had collected herself enough to lie with a straight face.

“Seriously? What about all those guys that I set you up with?” Lydia asked, like she was appalled with the idea that Allison would date someone that wasn’t approved by her. The huntress shrugged in response.

“Isaac just, uh, caught my eye, I guess. I don’t really know how to explain it.” Allison was grasping at straws at the moment, Lydia had caught her off guard. All the redhead did was cock an eyebrow.

“Right. So you’re holding yourself to this?”  Lydia asked. The disbelief and shock of Allison’s news seemed to have worn off, and all that was left now was doubt.

“What? Of course I am!” It was Lydia’s turn to shrug now.

“Alright.” Lydia said in a singsongy voice and Allison scowled as she snatched her phone out of Lydia’s hand. “If you say so.” The huntress ignored her comment and sent a text to Isaac saying she’d love to go to the library, also attempting to subtly add the fact that she had told Lydia a day earlier than planned.

“You can’t tell anyone yet.” Allison begged and the redhead scoffed, using a perfectly manicured hand to flip her hair over her shoulder.

“Like I would miss out on watching my best friend lie her ass off to the entire pack.” She laughed, and Allison groaned out loud.

“I’m not lying!” She protested, and Lydia snorted.

“Yeah, right. I know you, and Allison Argent doesn’t date assholes like _Isaac Lahey._ ” The banshee cocked her head slightly, a condescending look on her face.

“He’s not an asshole. And didn’t he ask you out in like, the ninth grade or something?” She asked in attempt to get the heat off of her and Isaac’s relationship and onto _literally anything else._

“Yeah. But back then he was all bones and floppy hair. Told him to come back when his bike had a chain.” She shrugged, examining her nails as if turning down crowds of boys was something normal people could do on a daily basis.

“He wasn’t an asshole then. He’s the same guy, just a lot more, uh, toned? And wolf-y?” Allison tried, and Lydia didn’t even look up from her nails.

"Oh. So, he gives it good, then?” The redhead asked, and Allison took a moment to process what she said. Lydia took her silence for misunderstanding, and she finally looked up from her nails, her eyebrows raised. “You know? Sex? Is he good in bed?” Allison groaned and rolled her eyes.

“God, Lydia. For a girl so proper, you are way to goddamn crude.” She commented, and her best friend simply shrugged.

Lydia didn’t stop with the questions the next day, either. On her way to her locker, Allison felt like she was a fugitive being interrogated by the government. Or by her mother when she was out past curfew. Those two situations were basically the same thing in Allison’s opinion.

“So, how long have you guys been dating? How many dates? When’d he kiss you? Have you guys even kissed.” Lydia shot rapid fire questions at the huntress, and Allison ignored her, walking faster towards the direction of her locker. When she finally reached it, Lydia seemed to have only one question for her: “Does he make you happy?”

“Yeah. Of course. You know I wouldn’t be with him if he didn’t.” Allison replied, pulling her history textbook out of her locker as she spoke. When she slammed her locker shut, Lydia linked arms with her, gripping tightly.

“Then I guess I kind of have to like him, don’t I?” Allison laughed, happy to have a supportive friend, despite that fact that she was blatantly lying to her face.

In all honesty, Allison didn’t know what she would do without Lydia. The huntress was beyond grateful that the girl had had the courage and confidence to become her friend, because Allison knew that there was no way in hell she would go to talk to Lydia by herself. Before all the supernatural stuff, and even a little bit after, being Lydia’s best friend was like being on cloud nine. She got special treatment because she was popular, and everyone seemed to know who she was. In her other schools, Allison was always the outsider. But the best part was; Lydia never seemed to care. She was always who she wanted to be. She owned the fuck out of everything she did. Allison admired her for that. The brunette didn’t know if she’d be able to make it this far without her best friend.

“Allison?” Lydia snapped her fingers in front of her face, and Allison twitched back into reality. She always seemed to slip into her own thoughts, zoning out at the most random times. This time she zoned out during a history lecture, and she probably would have missed the entire thing if it wasn’t for Lydia. Giving her a small nod of thanks, she proceeded to do everything but listen to the teacher.

The huntress scanned the classroom, noticing no one else was paying attention to the lecture except for Lydia, who was occasionally nodding while she scribbled down notes. Allison shrugged. She’d just borrow her notes later. Allison spotted Scott sitting next to the Asian girl, who she’d recently learned was named Kira. She felt a pang of jealousy as she watched them pass a notebook between the two of them, presumably carrying on a conversation. She wondered why Scott wasn’t sitting with Stiles when she noticed Stiles sitting next to a brunette girl, who was just straight up sleeping. Allison was pretty sure it was Malia, the girl they had saved, but she wasn’t sure. All she could see was her head of hair.

The period seemed like it would never end. Every time Allison glanced at the clock, it seemed like no time had passed. Second period wasn’t any better, either. She used half of her time in second to ponder whether or not she should just drop out of school to hunt and travel with her dad. The other half was spent staring out of the window.

Lunch finally rolled around, to Allison’s relief. She settled in at their usual table outside, watching as the people flooded out of the double doors of the school for their forty minutes of freedom. Soon she was joined by Lydia and Stiles, and eventually, Scott.

“So, Allison has something to tell you guys.” Lydia said out of the blue, and Allison looked up, her mouth chock full of the sandwich she had made herself that morning.

“I dwf?” She asked, attempting to chew and speak and the same time.

“Yes, you do. It involves a certain bl-” Before the banshee could she continue, she was interrupted by a cheery voice.

“Can we sit?” It was Kira, accompanied by Malia Tate. So, Allison was right.

“Yeah! Of course!” Scott offered while moving over, causing Stiles to hang off the edge of the bench. He didn’t seem to mind though, and spoke over Scott to carry on a conversation with Malia, the fact that Allison had something to say seemingly forgotten.

“Wait, did you need to say something?” Scott asked, ever the gentlemen as his brown eyes twinkled with curiosity. He always wanted to hear everyone’s opinions and needs, because he was Scott, and that’s what he did.

Before Lydia could spill her secret, Isaac took the empty seat beside her. In her shock she turned to him, but he leaned forwards, sealing his lips over hers. Allison wasn’t going to lie, she had thought about those lips more than once, and she couldn’t help but lean into the kiss. The kiss was nice and soft, and Allison couldn’t help but notice that he was quite a good kisser. When he pulled away she turned back to the other side of the table, noticing the shock in their eyes. She hoped that she didn’t look as shocked as they did.

“Are you- Are you together?” Scott sputtered in disbelief. Stiles’ eyes were basically bulging out of his head, and Malia and Kira seemed genuinely confused about what the boys were confused about. Isaac slung a long arm around Allison’s shoulders.    

“Yeah, we are.” Isaac said, turning slightly to face Allison. “You didn’t tell them, babe?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. Allison’s eyes widened.

“I was just about to, _babe._ ” She threw the pet name back into his face, crushing his foot with her heel. She assumed the scent of pain permeated through the air because Scott scrunched his nose in confusion, and Malia muttered something about foreplay to herself. They all sat in awkward silence as everyone thought of a way to either change the subject, but Stiles didn’t seem to get the memo.

“Allison, I didn’t know your type was spawns of the Devil?” Stiles said, and Scott turned to him, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“Dude, are you calling me a spawn of Satan?” He asks, and Stiles sputtered, seemingly at a loss for words. Allison had to stifle a laugh as the boy tried to hurriedly explain himself.

“You know I love you man.” Is what Stiles settled on, and it seemed to be good enough for Scott. He turned back to Isaac, almost staring him down, as if staring at him hard enough could reveal whether or not he had good intentions. The blond boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat, his arm still slung around Allison’s shoulders. Scott straightened up, his familiar grin appearing right back onto his face. His optimism was infectious, and Allison found herself smiling along with him. A side glance at Isaac revealed he wasn’t immune to Scott’s attitude either.

“Alright, cool. Well, I assume we’ll be seeing more of you, so. Friends?” Scott said, extending his hand. It was like Scott’s version of an olive branch. He was offering Isaac a second chance, a friendship, the ability to repair the bridges that Derek had forced him to burn. All for Allison. Isaac glanced at his outstretched hand, like he was unfamiliar with the concept but after a beat he grasped it, shaking Scott’s hand and Allison let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The silence seemed to move from uncomfortable to casual as they continued to eat their lunches. Eventually the pack scattered, leaving Scott and Allison alone at the table.

“How are you?” Scott asked, his warm brown eyes all inviting, making Allison’s insides melt in turn. Even though they weren’t dating anymore, Scott still had that effect on her. He always would.

“Good, good.” She nodded, hastily shoving her things back into her backpack as she spoke. Scott nodded along with her.

“Isaac seems nice.” He said, and Allison let out a laugh, leaving Scott with a confused look on his face.   

“Yeah, yeah. He is nice, really nice. It just- I don’t know how you can be so forgiving all the time.” Scott simply shrugged, looking down and picking at something on the wooden table.

“People can’t be judged on the things they’ve done in the past, not all the time. If he’s willing to put the past aside for you, the least I can do is be friends with him.” Scott said, far too nobly in Allison’s opinion. But he was Scott, everything he did was pretty noble, whether he knew it or not. Allison shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and blushed, hoping that Scott wouldn’t notice. “And if he makes your heart beat like that, I’m sure you must really like him.”  
  
Allison froze, leaving her bag halfway unzipped as she turned fully to Scott. “Beat like what?” She asked, hoping that it wasn’t beating like crazy right now. 

“Like, a mile per minute,” Scott said, the ends of his lips quirking up into a small smile. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell him.” He said and checked his phone, quickly standing up. “Shit. I got to go. I’ll see you later?” He said, and Allison offered a smile and little wave, standing up to head to her other classes.

Not to her surprise, they were as uneventful as the first two. Leaving her last period class with a ton of bricks on her back she made her way to her locker, where Isaac was already waiting for her, books in arm. She had totally forgotten about agreeing to study with him after school, and the fact that she had given him her locker number.

“Hey,” He perked up when he saw her heading towards him. “You ready?” He asked, and Allison nodded, lugging her backpack to the library. With a quick swipe of Isaac’s student card they were inside. The two quickly settled into the two beanbag chairs that occupied one of the back corners of the library. Allison sunk into it, and pulled out her Biology notes, already far too comfortable in the chair to do ant productive work.

“So,” She started, half procrastinating starting her science homework, and half of her genuinely being curious about Isaac’s life. “How’s the Hale pack doing?” Isaac looked up from the History textbook and notebook that had found their way onto his lap.

“It’s fine,” He shrugged, placing his pencil down into the crevice of the textbook. “Derek’s been weird ever since his sister came back. And trying to teach Stiles all the emissary stuff isn’t really helping his mood, either. We just stay out of his way, mostly.” The way he said it wasn’t disrespectful, but Allison could sense a sort of coldness, like he was bitter about the fact that his alpha was neglecting him.

“I’m sure it’ll pass. He probably just has a lot on his plate right now.” She said, trying to offer some sympathy, but all she received in response was another quick shrug.

“I don’t know. Derek’s always been used to being alone his entire life. I think he’s a bit too overwhelmed with all the bodies and hormones these days.” Isaac said, and Allison quirked an eyebrow.

“Hormones?”

“Yeah, you know. Basically everyone he hangs out with is under the age of eighteen. He has three minors living in his house. It’s hard to go from isolation to raising six teenagers.” Allison scoffed.

“Well, maybe he should have thought of that before biting three teenagers, then.” She said, and Isaac shrugged. He seemed to be doing a lot of that. Allison hoped that all their conversations didn’t end up like this one.

“That’s true. I think that biting anyone older wouldn’t have made such a loyal pack, though.” _Ah_. Allison thought to herself. So he did admit he was whipped. Or loyal, in his words.

“Not entirely. I mean, look at Lydia. Her body didn’t accept Peter’s bite.” She pointed out, and Isaac pursed his lips.

“I think that if she _did_ accept the bite, Derek wouldn’t need a pack. He could just use her sheer will to get things done.” Allison couldn't help but let out a laugh, although it was quickly silenced by a passing librarian. Her head snapped up to apologize, but the librarian was long gone. However, she spotted a familiar head of red hair in the distance, accompanied by a boy, whom she could only assume was Stiles.

Frantically, she swiped Isaac’s notes off his lap and got up, swinging a leg over it, so that she was straddling him. Lydia already didn’t believe her, and she wasn’t really in the mood to dig herself a deeper hole by trying to lie to her face, so she resorted to other means.

“Wha-?” Isaac was perpetually shocked, and Allison glanced over her shoulder for Lydia. The girl was like a bloodhound. She always seemed to know where Allison was, no matter the situation.

“Trust me.” She said and promptly pressed her lips to his for the second time that day. After the initial surprise seemed to wear off Isaac melted into the kiss, his hands settling at her waist as she kissed him in the earnest. In all honesty, she didn’t really mind kissing him and almost looked forward to doing it again in the future. After a few moments, someone cleared their throat behind them. Praying to every god she knew that it wasn’t a librarian she detached herself from Isaac slowly and looked over her shoulder. And sure enough it was Lydia, with Stiles in tow.

“First off, ew.” Lydia’s hands were on her hips and her nose was scrunched up in disgust as Allison gingerly shot her a smile. “Second off, I _was_ in here to ask if you wanted to hang out with us, but it seems like you guys are far too busy, so.” She said promptly, turning on her heel and grabbing Stiles’ arm and he stared at them, as if it was news to him that people actually made out in public places.

“No, we’ll go.” Isaac, said calling out to them as Allison whirled around to look at him. His hair was messy, tousled in the places Allison had ran her hands through it. His cheeks were flushed pink, and she had to stifle a laugh about how debauched he looked, before realizing she probably didn’t look any better.

“We will?” She hissed as she climbed off her lap, smoothing her skirt down. He ignored her, gathering his stuff.

“Great.” Lydia clapped her hands together as if she was expecting this. Stiles just groaned, but they were both shushed by another librarian. Stiles closed his mouth and Lydia shot the woman a dirty look before turning back to Allison and Isaac who were all packed and standing up, awaiting further instruction.

“We’re all heading to Scott’s house.” Lydia grinned a knowing expression on her face. And she did know. She was fully aware that Scott was Allison’s soft spot.

“Perfect.” Allison said through gritted teeth, grabbing Isaac’s hand and squeezing to prevent herself from doing something she might regret.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm looking for someone to beta my work! shoot me a message if you're interested! also i'm thinking of posting ( or at least trying to ) every wednesday? thoughts?


	3. Understandings

Isaac sat in silence beside Allison as she drove. He didn’t have a car, usually, Derek drove him everywhere or he biked.

“I don’t understand what you have against Scott,” Isaac blurted out, not completely out of the blue. His blue eyes scanned Allison, searching for an answer, or even some clue why she was so nervous about hanging out with everyone. “You guys basically dated for all of sophomore year.” The huntress willed herself not to snap at him, gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white.

‘It’s not just Scott,” She said calmly, making the familiar right turn into Scott’s complex. “It’s the fact that Lydia just thinks she can stroll into my life and fuck around, just because she doesn’t believe me.” Allison was beyond infuriated. She knew Lydia is trying to have her back, she really did, but this was crossing the line. The redhead was acting extremely unlike herself, and Allison wanted to know why. 

“Well, I mean, we are lying to her.” Isaac deadpanned, and Allison rolled her eyes. 

“Thank you for that,” Allison glared daggers at him, but he just shrugged in response. Allison hated the fact that he was so flippant about everything. He never showed any real interest in anything, not entirely. Without an order from Derek, Isaac was a little boring. “But that’s not what I meant.” She focused on parking on Scott’s driveway, and Isaac stared out the window once more. Allison didn't say another word as she swung open her car door and climbed out. Isaac did the same, but far less aggressively. She brought her fist up to knock, but the wood disappeared before her fist could touch it, replaced with Scott’s friendly smile.

“Oh! I didn’t know you guys were coming!” Scott leaned against the door frame and Isaac shoved his hands into his pockets as if he expected Allison to take control like she usually did.

“Yeah, Lydia invited us.” He wasn’t completely wrong. It seemed like he already knew how to read her. Scott moved out of their way, inviting them inside. She stepped inside and Isaac followed closely behind. She breathed in the familiar scent; it always reminded her of the cottage. Close to nature, but it still had that familiar scent of the city. They lingered around in awkward silence for a few moments. 

“It’s just a few of us. just watching Stiles and Malia play some video games.” Lydia strolled into the hall on her way to the kitchen, not stopping when she spoke.

“More like watching Stiles get destroyed while playing video games.” She added, and the trio chuckled, the air slightly less uncomfortable. Allison let out a breath and shuffled into his living room. Stiles and Malia were perched on the hardwood floor, absorbed in their game as they aggressively smashed the buttons on the controllers. Kira was sat on the couch, her knees tucked to her chest. She didn’t look like she was paying attention, but she let out a whoop when Malia killed Stiles, who let out a frustrated groan. 

“Come on!” Stiles protested, and Malia just laughed. Kira noticed Allison and Isaac walk in and shot them a wave. Scott rushed in past them and took his seat back beside Kira. He asked her what he had missed, and she launched into a messy explanation.  
Allison had never felt like an outsider, not in Scott’s house. She was always on the inside, laughing with Scott, teasing Stiles. And now, here she was, standing in the doorway with a guy she had agreed to ‘date’ not less than ten minutes after they had had their first real conversation.

Allison was panicking. She took a deep breath, changing her mind as she made a move to turn around. A large hand caught her by the wrist, and Isaac shook his head. She clenched her jaw and almost pulled away from him until Lydia laid a hand on her shoulder.

“You okay?” She asked, concerned. Allison thinned her lips into a line and nodded. Lydia raised her eyebrows in disbelief but let the topic go. Isaac took charge this time, stepping forward and sitting down on the couch, the furthest away from Kira. He let her settle in between his body and the armrest. His body warmth came off of him in waves. It wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, in fact, it was oddly comforting. It was like sitting next to a space heater on a chilly autumn day. It was a nice contrast to how cold she was. 

Stiles eventually gave up and stalked off in frustration. It quieted down after that, everyone in hushed conversations around the room. Allison assumed Isaac had fallen asleep. His breathing had fallen into long and even breaths, much different than the normal rhythm she had grown accustomed to over the past hour or two. She didn’t even bother to look up. He hadn’t said a word or even moved since Stiles had left. The tempo of his breathing was lulling her to sleep too, her eyelids drooping. A rumble of thunder shook Allison out of her trance.

She glanced out the window. It was dark now. She wasn’t sure if it was because a lot of time had passed, or because of the storm clouds brewing in the distance. It was raining like crazy, and she was sure she could see lighting. She hoped that it wasn’t anything supernatural and ignored it, instead choosing to settle back into the couch.

“Anyone want anything to drink?” Scott called, and people shouted their demands at him, all at once. This roused Isaac out of his sleep as he twitched awake. It was a little violent, and Allison had to lean back. He sat up straight and rubbed his face. 

“My arm is numb.” He croaked, and sank back down, fully awake now. Allison mumbled a feeble excuse about how she had to go to the bathroom and stood up, leaving Isaac alone. Halfway down the hall, Lydia caught her. She shared a sympathetic smile, which Allison quickly returned.

“You okay?” Lydia asked, pausing in the hall of Allison shifted from foot to foot.

“Are you okay?” Allison echoed, countering Lydia’s question with the same one as her own. Lydia didn’t appreciate that, and she crossed her arms over her chest. She heaved a sigh as Allison cocked an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t know,” She admitted, glancing around the empty hallway of the McCall house, pictures of young Scott, Stiles and Melissa. Lydia pursed her lips. “It’s complicated. I promise I will tell you. Just- Just not now.” Allison took a deep breath but nodded in understanding. She knew what Lydia meant when she said things were complicated, especially since she felt the exact same way. Lydia turned quietly to leave Allison to her business, but instead, Allison decided to follow her back. She didn’t really have to go to the bathroom anyways.

When she approached the living room again, there was an empty spot where Isaac was sitting. 

“Where’s Isaac?” She asked the group, and everyone pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Clearing her throat, she shuffled towards the kitchen, silently nodding thanks to everyone. She was one foot in the kitchen, but she paused at the doorway. Scott and Isaac stood leaned against the island of the kitchen, engaged in conversation. Both were carrying multiple cups. Allison wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about. She assumed something that they had in common, like lacrosse or something about being a werewolf. Scott’s sensitive ears caught Allison’s slight movements, and he turned to her.

“You here to help?” Scott asked, shooting her a warm smile. That damn smile, the one that still made her weak in the knees. Isaac turned too, smiling. It wasn’t like Scott’s, it wasn’t big and kind. It was small, leaned to one side of his face, a smirk, really. But Allison knew better. 

“Uh, no,” Allison laughed, leaning against the doorway of the McCall kitchen. “Why would I help when you have all the manpower you need right here?” She gestured to Isaac, who shrugged. Scott let out a small chuckle of agreement.

“I think it’s always nice to have a huntress in the mix, though.” Scott cocked an eyebrow and Allison felt heat rush to her cheeks. After a moment she had to break eye contact and look at the floor to avoid any further embarrassment. Isaac, noticing the situation, cleared his throat. Allison drew her attention toward Isaac, whose smirk was bigger than before

“Should we take these drinks to them, or…?” The blond proposed and Scott nodded, heading out of the kitchen. Allison let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Isaac shot her a look before following behind Scott.

Why did Allison think she could do this? She was obviously still head over heels for Scott, who had moved on. She couldn't talk to him without melting a little. Allison was beyond certain that anyone with supernatural could hear her heart skip a beat whenever he looked at her.

On the other hand, she was technically dating Isaac. Sure, he rubbed her the wrong way, but she had also found something intriguing about him. Allison was certain that there was another reason that she had accepted his proposition. She didn’t just want to prove him wrong.

She wanted the best of both worlds.

But she couldn't have it. She wasn't allowed to be selfish like that. 

“Allison?” Stiles stuck his head into the kitchen, pulling the brunette back to reality. “Everyone’s in the living room if you want to join us. Or you can stay here brooding, whatever.” Allison shot the emissary a pointed look, and he put his hand up in mock surrender.

“I’m not brooding.” She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Alright, well, when you're finished staring off into the distance with a broody look on your face, come talk to people.” And with that Stiles disappears. Allison lets out a breath and shuffled in behind him. The rest of them have formed a lopsided circle, chatting amiably amongst themselves. Malia is hanging upside down off the couch, turned to face Lydia, who was sat cross-legged beside her. Kira is seated next to the strawberry blonde, her legs extended into Scott’s lap. Allison feels a pang of jealousy in her chest but ignores it. Instead, she takes the spot beside Isaac who is a foot away from anyone else.

“They don't bite, you know.” Allison teases, not looking over at the blond. Her brown eyes scan her friends, calculating something unknown. Isaac lets out a soft laugh.

“I’m not too sure about that. Malia looks like she does.” He quips back without missing a beat. Allison lets out a chuckle of her own and places a hand on his arm. She notices the way his muscle tenses under her fingertips as he flinches away from her touch. 

“Sorry.” He mutters as she slowly draws her hand back, placing it on her own lap. She shakes her head and sucks in her bottom lip.

“Don't apologize.” She says and watches as he fiddles with the hem of his plain white shirt and fights the urge to apologize again. He turns his head after a long moment and they lock eyes. She searches for something in his eyes - what, she’s not sure. Answers, maybe. Emotions. “You don't have anything to be sorry for.” She says softly.

And he almost believed her.

But he had quite a bit to be sorry for. A lot to be sorry for. Isaac didn't think that there was enough paper in the world to make a list of all the things he was sorry for. He wanted to tell Allison that. He wanted to tell someone that.

“Okay.” Is what he says instead, breaking the silence and their eye contact. He searches desperately in the faces of the people he barely knows until he catches Scott’s eyes. The boy offers him a small smile -one where just one end of his lip quirks up- and Isaac can't help but return it. He quickly thins his lips into a line as Scott turns his head to say something to Kira. Something hilarious, apparently, because she bursts out laughing. Was it about him? He takes a sip of water to calm his nerves. He’s nervous. Or is he anxious? He clenches his jaw and sets the cup down.

“You good, Isaac?” Malia questions and he assumes she can hear his heartbeat and smell the whatever he’s feeling that’s coming off him in waves. Everyone’s attention is turned towards him now, and he inhales sharply through his nose.

“Fine,” He manages through clenched teeth. He’s tense. Allison notices and tries to rub it out of his back, but she’s kind of making it worse. Isaac's not too sure. “I’m fine.” He is clenching his fists now. His control is slipping through his fingers, and he doesn't know why. 

“You don't look all that fine, Lahey.” Stiles states from his spot beside Malia’s head. Isaac shoots him what he hopes is a threatening glare. 

“I’m fine.” He snaps, and he notices everyone jump. He takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling Allison pat around until she finds his hand. She weaves her fingers with his. He takes exhales and probably crushes the life out of her hand. However, she doesn't react.

“Isaac?” Her voice is soft and low, the same voice you use to talk to sad puppies. He turns to her and his eyes fluttering open. She lets out a quiet gasp. “Your eyes.” he turns his head away from everyone else’s peering eyes. He’s breathing heavy now, and he can feel his claws starting to make an appearance.

"Isaac?” That's Scott’s voice now, and Isaac doesn't need to use his werewolf senses to tell that he’s worried. Because he cares. In fact, Scott had told Isaac those very words. It was the first time anyone had told him that. He feels a warm hand on his shoulder, accompanying the slightly colder one gripping his hand. “Let’s get you up.” And together they hoist them up, his back towards their remaining friends. 

It’s all just so loud. The rain, the voices, the thoughts racing through his mind. He couldn't think straight. As Scott reached to the handle of his front door, it suddenly swung open. Melissa Mccall stood in front of the trio, bearing three boxes of pizza. She was soaking wet, her usually full curls stuck to her face. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” She questions, looking them up and down. Isaac's claws and fangs had made their retreat, but his eyes still glowed like molten gold. 

“I’m taking Isaac home,” Allison responds, and Melissa places her free hand on her hip. Despite being soaked by the rain, she still looks threatening, in a maternal type of way. “He’s, uh, not feeling too good,” Allison says obviously and Isaac represses the urge to roll his eyes.

“I’m not letting you drive home in that. There’s a storm warning,” Melissa shakes her head, sending droplets of water flying in all directions. She pushes past the trio and closes the door behind her, beckoning them to follow her. “And I’m sure a confined car isn't great for an anxious werewolf.” She adds after, and Isaac shuts his eyes. If he can't leave, he’ll have to calm himself down. Pinpoint the feeling, is what Derek always says, but Isaac doesn't know what he’s feeling. He tries for his anchor, but that doesn't help either. He thinks about the way his dad used to lock him in that freezer, how he used to claw at the door until his fingers bled. It was what reminded him how human he was.

But it also reminded him of how scared he was. Or, at least, it used to.

No matter how much he grasped for his anchor, it just wasn’t working. So he resorted to other means. Curling his hands into fists, his claws dug into his palm. A thin trickle of crimson red blood leaked out of his closed fists, and Allison gasped.

“Isaac!” She exclaimed, and he looked over at her. His eyes were the familiar blue that she had gotten used to, and his fangs had retracted back. However, there was something off about his demeanour. He looked like a kicked puppy.

“Sorry,” Isaac muttered in Scott’s direction and Scott nodded understandably. “I’ll clean it.” He offered, and Scott shook his head with a small chuckle.

“Dude, it’s fine,” Scott smiled, but Isaac didn’t look particularly convinced. Isaac cocked his head ever so slightly and opened his mouth to apologize again, but was quickly cut off. “Seriously! Don’t worry about it. I get it.”

“I’m not usually like this.” Is all Isaac can say lamely in response. His dry response doesn’t seem to faze Scott in any way because the boy offers him a smile.

“Stop worrying. These floors have definitely seen worse.” Isaac doesn’t respond because he’s not all that sure he wants to know what Scott means. Although last time he was in this house he was trying to murder Lydia Martin, so maybe he did know what he meant, in a way.

The three file back into the living room, where Melissa had laid out the pizzas she brought. The aura is far more relaxed in their absence, something Isaac has grown used to, even before being turned. He learned to live with the fact that something about him that just put people off. Everyone turned their heads when they entered the room, Stiles holding his slice in midair.

“Hey, you okay?” It was Kira, he thinks. Someone who didn’t know what he had done, he noticed. Stiles just continued to eat his pizza in silence, and, he didn’t think Malia cared about him all that much. 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Isaac replied, running a hand through his hair. She offered him a sympathetic smile and went back to talking with Malia and picking the olives off her slice. By the time he makes a move to return it, she’s already far too absorbed in her conversation to even send another look Isaac’s way. He sighs and takes a seat on the couch.

He wasn’t joking when he said that that had never happened before. Derek had trained all his betas well, and Isaac wasn’t excited about telling him that he didn’t have a proper anchor anymore. He remembers his first full moon vividly. The first time he believed Derek was truly proud of him. 

“You look deep in thought,” Allison commented as she plopped down beside him, two plates in hand. She offered one to him and he gave her a look. “I got it for you.” He takes it slowly, the paper plate denting under his grip.

“Thanks.” He replies, looking down at the plate. It warms his legs through the thin layer of paper. Allison takes a bite out her pizza and looks over at him, rolling his eyes. He can tell she’s definitely unimpressed with the way that he’s acting.

“Don’t get hung up on what happened. I’m sure it’s just the weird changes or something.” She tries, placing a hand on his thigh in support. Just like a girlfriend would. She leaves small grease stains on his jeans from her fingertips. He decides not to mention it.

“It’s lycanthropy, not allergies.” Isaac says as he picks up his slice, and Allison shoots him a pointed look. He takes a bite and gives her a small smirk, feeling a little bit better. 

“Look, I’m just trying to help. You look like you were having some internalized problems and I just thought, you know, since I’m a supportive girlfriend and all, that I’d try to ease your mind,” Isaac can’t help but let out a laugh and Allison cocks an eyebrow. “What?” She asks, and Isaac shakes his head.

“Nothing. I just- I appreciate it.” He replies, and she sits up a little straighter, a little more proud. 

“Oh!” She says in shock and he laughs again. “Okay.” She shifts and pulls her phone out of her pocket, glancing at the screen.

“Anyone important?” Isaac inquires, and she shakes her head.

“Just my dad. making sure I’m still alive.” Allison tucks her phone away again, and the end of Isaac’s lips quirk down. He wishes he had that relationship with someone. He could be dead in a ditch tomorrow and he was fairly certain no one would ever know or care. Allison opens her mouth to say something else, but the lights suddenly flicker off, leaving them in the dark. Lydia lets out a surprised squeal.

“Shit, it must be the storm,” Stiles says, and everyone nods as Scott scrambles find some flashlights. Melissa jabs Stiles hard in the bicep and raises her eyebrows. “Sorry! I meant shoot.” Melissa seems to accept that and backs down while Stiles rubs his arm in pain.

“Here.” Isaac watches Scott hand Allison a flashlight. He also notices Allison’s heart rate jump as their fingers touch. He’s surprised that Scott didn’t notice. She turns it on and Scott is on his way, handing Lydia one as well. 

“Real subtle.” Isaac comments and she nudges him with his shoulder a little too hard to be friendly. Suddenly, it makes sense why she didn’t want to come.

“Where are you going?” Kira asks Malia, who seems to be making her way to the door.

“I’m leaving,” She replied, pausing and crossing her arms over her chest. “ I won’t let a little rain stop me.” Malia frowns as Stiles lets out a small laugh. She glares daggers his way and he clears his throat awkwardly. 

“I’m not letting any of you leave,” Melissa states, and Malia trails back into the living room like an obedient dog. “You all can stay here. I’m sure we’ll have enough space if you guys share.” She says as Lydia tosses a pillow at Stiles. Scott nods earnestly as his mother speaks.

“You guys only have three rooms.” Stiles blurts, and Melissa simply shrugs. 

“Fine, pairs then,” She scans the teens like a kindergarten teacher and points a finger at each of them. “Stiles can stay in Scott’s room, Malia and Kira can take one room, and Allison and Lydia can take the other.” Isaac opens his mouth to speak, but is quickly cut off by Scott’s voice.

“What about Isaac?” Scott asks, and Isaac can feel everyone’s eyes on him. “He and Allison are dating, maybe they should share a room? I’m sure they’ll behave.” He offers, and Melissa turns her head towards the couple and frowns.

“I suppose so.” She says hesitantly, but then points an aggressive finger at them. “But no funny business.” Isaac puts his hands up in surrender as Allison awkwardly looks down at her lap.

“Oh! A bed to myself.” Lydia rubs her hands together with a grin on her face. “Aren’t I lucky?” Isaac huffs out a little laugh and runs his hands through his hair.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't fully edited but i felt bad for leaving it alone for like, six months, so. here's some unfinished work.

**Author's Note:**

> i?? literally love scallisaac with my whole heart holy shit i'm so ready for this you don't even know!!! for now it'll just be allisaac but scott will come to weasel his way into their hearts in later chapters, so don't go anywhere. leave a little feedback, maybe? show a little love? it motivates me.


End file.
